todo por una botella de sangre
by cpq-twilight
Summary: Carlisle lleva a casa una botella de vino que sus hijos confunden con sangre.se emborachan, Rosalie y Jacob se quieren, Emmett llorando, Edward hablando aleman, Alice se ama a si misma mas que a nada, Bella cantandole a Jasper y mas. risas seguras.
1. la botella de Carlisle

**Todo por una botella de sangre**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer y la historia es de mi propiedad así que no admito que sea publicada en cualquier otro sitio. En cualquier caso si la ven publicada en otra web les rogaría que me avisen.

**Carlisle POV**

Hoy un paciente del hospital me regalo una especie vino muy añejado, es como el vino pero no es exactamente eso. Por su color fácilmente se lo podría confundir con sangre y el mismo me recomendó que no lo tomara si no que lo guardara mi colección, me encontraba camino a casa puesto que hoy yo Esme y Renesmee íbamos a ir por un helado se lo habíamos prometido y no queríamos desilusionarla al llegar a casa me encontré con la familia entera reunida en la sala viendo televisión incluido Jacob.

Buenas noches a todos- salude cordialmente dejando la botella en la mesa- ¿Nessie cariño ya estas lista para nuestra salida?-pregunte y en menos de un segundo la niña se me acerco y me hizo un gesto para que la cargara seguidamente Esme bajo las escaleras con un pequeño bolso que contenía algunos objetos de renesmee por si acaso ya que después del helado debíamos dejarla en casa de Charlie esta noche, luego yo y Esme iríamos a un hotel y mejor no les cuento para que. Así mañana por la madrugada retornaríamos a nuestro hogar.

Carlisle amor, ya podemos irnos- me beso rápidamente y les sonrió a nuestros hijos

Que tengan una linda salida- nos desearon los chicos al unisonó. Nos fuimos en el volvo de Edward y en el camino no dejaba de pensar en que había olvidado algo, que mas da iba a disfrutar mi paseo con mi esposa y nieta seguramente era solo mi imaginación.

_En casa de los Cullen…_

Ey chicos, creo que Carlisle olvido su botella de sangre- dijo Emmett acercándose a la mesa, con solo esa palabra y en especial a la neófita de Bella los ojos de los seis vampiros se oscurecieron.

Sí, eso parece pero lo mejor será dejarla ahí- expreso Alice mirando fijamente a la botella relamiéndose los labios ninguno de los presentes se había puesto a pensar en para que Carlisle traía una botella de sangre a la casa y aun peor para que la embotellaría.

Mejor cada quien vaya a su habitación incluido el perro a la recamara de Ness- manifestó Rosalie con el mismo gesto que Alice.

El pobre de Jasper quien de por si se moría por la tentación se jalaba de sus cabellos pues el deseo absoluto de sus hermanos lo invadían, y ni que decir de Bella quien se tapaba la nariz con una mano para no oler y con la otra trataba de alcanzar el objeto a lo lejos, Edward por su parte contaba hasta diez mentalmente y fruncía el entrecejo. Mientras Emmett se alejaba lentamente de la botella. Jacob se limitaba a asquearse por la escena de ´´los chupa sangre´´ con sed. Los siete para evitar continuar pensando en la sangre subieron a sus habitaciones con sus respectivas parejas y Jake se dirigió al cuarto de su imprimación. Ahora Bella y Edward se habían mudado a la casa de Carlisle y Esme, ya que en un acto amoroso terminaron destruyendo su casa mientras su pequeña hija estaba con su abuelo materno, quien lo diría estar tanto tiempo cerca de Rose y Emmett le había afectado a esos dos.

**Rosalie POV**

El olor de aquella deliciosa sustancia invadía mis fosas nasales no podía simplemente olvidar su presencia quería abalanzármele a la botella y sin duda no era la única, podía ver en el rostro de mi osito su desesperación entonces se me ocurrió una idea no habría nada de malo en probar un poquito de ese liquido glorioso pero no podía dejar que Emmett supiera que quería hacerlo, tal vez si le decía que necesitaba él un baño en lo que se bañaba podría bajar sigilosamente abajo y llevar acabo mi plan. Solo que por ahora debía mantener la mente en blanco para que Edward no se enterara. Emmett al parecer encontró otra solución a su problema tener sexo. Lo típico, así olvidaría un poco su obsesión por botella de sangre que yacía en la mesa de la sala y aunque debo admitir que la idea de hacer el amor con el no me desagradaba del todo no podía pensar en nada más que en sangre. El comenzó a besar mi cuello pero lo interrumpí.

Osito espera un momento- le dije apartándolo con mis dos manos- creo que necesitas un baño, digo no es que me desagrade tu olor es solo que después de la caza de la tarde te quedo un poco de sangre en la ropa.

¿Enserio?, ¿Dónde?, yo no veo nada- estiro su camisa para buscar la mancha de sangre

Ahí no la ves- señale su espalada

¿Dónde?- replico

Ahí - seguí indicando

Rose amor segura que te sientes bien yo no veo absolutamente nada- siguió buscando la mancha

Como crees que me voy a sentir mal soy un vampiro, nunca me puedo enfermar, además creo que tu eres la excepción de la regla porque pareces ciego que acaso no ves la enorme mancha

Pero rose- alegó

Pero nada, ¡vete a bañar!- apunte el baño

Pero…

Pero nada- lo empuje con esfuerzo hacia la bañera, me estaba comenzando a desesperar

Bueno si tú lo dices amor- termino cediendo y yo salí cerrando la puerta con llave, si lo deje encerrado en el baño.

Y no salgas hasta que estés bien limpio. Tomate tu tiempo- dije saliendo con sigilo del cuarto.

**Alice POV **

No podía pensar en nada más que la sangre, ¡mi existencia por un poco de ese elixir!. así que iba a bajar lo más rápido posible para probar un poco y nadie se daría cuenta, pero antes tenía que distraer a Jasper. A sí que se me ocurrió el plan perfecto.

Jazz amor tengo un terrible problema que no me deja vivir- exprese dramáticamente

Qué cosa mi monstruito, si te puedo ayudar no dudes en decírmelo-me abrazo tiernamente pero aun conservaba el tono negruzco en sus ojos al parecer también pensaba en aquella botella

Ahora que lo dices si me puedes ayudar, el problema es que mi zapato de tacón favorito de la última colección de _Dolce_ & Gabbana se perdió en mi closet y no lo encuentro serías tan amable de buscarlo para que pueda dormir tranquila- hice un puchero irresistible para el

Alice tu no duermes…pero bueno si tú me lo pides está bien- Jazz se levanto y lo guie hasta mi armario abriendo la puerta, era verdaderamente inmenso ni bien se asomo lo empuje dentro y le eche llave.

¡Alice pero que… Alice sácame!- exclamaba Jasper golpeando la puerta del closet

Lo siento Jazz pero por ahora no puedo… lo siento luego te recompensare- y sin más salí del cuarto con sigilo.

**Bella POV**

En mi mente no había espacio para nada más que para ese delicioso olor, a mi debieron darme mínimo un poco, digo yo soy neófita merezco algo de consideración por parte de mi familia. tenía que probarlo a toda costa no importa lo que tuviera que hacer, entonces la idea vino a mi, bajaría y tomaría un poco al fin y al cabo nadie se daría cuenta, pero había un obstáculo en mi camino Edward. De alguna forma tenía que hacer que saliera del cuarto y entonces se me ocurrió la manera perfecta para distraerlo a él y a Jacob quien estaba en el cuarto de alado.

Edward amor me harías un enorme favor- roge poniendo la carita que Alice me enseño a hacer a mí y a mi hija.

¿Claro Bells que necesitas?- inquirió dándome un corto beso en los labios.

Necesito que vayas al cuarto de Ness y me traigas…- lo pensé un momento, no se me ocurría nada bueno a sí que dije lo primero que me vino a la mente- que me traigas unos calzones- ¡dios que tonta excusa!- pensé para mí que suerte que Edward no podía leerme los pensamientos.

¿unos calzones?, Pero Bella puede tomar unos de tu gaveta no hay necesidad de ir a buscar unos al cuarto de nuestra hija especialmente con el chucho ese ahí.

Es que Edward tu nunca me entiendes yo necesito esos calzones porque si no me siento desnuda- me puse a sollozar falsamente y cubrí mis ojos con mis manos

Ya amor no te pongas asi- me dijo dulcemente- iré a buscar tus calzones- al decir esto último rezongo un poco. Entonces el salió de de la recamara dejándome sola, cuando me asegure que ya estaba dentro del cuarto proximo al nuestro me asome y cerré la puerta del cuarto de mi hija bajo llave, para cuando intenten salir yo ya abre cumplido mi cometido. Sin más baje las escaleras con cuidado para que nadie me oyera.

**El fin del primer capítulo de mi historia, ¿que pasara cuando Alice, Rosalie y Bella se encuentren abajo?, descúbranlo en el siguiente episodio, actualizare lo más pronto posible, si les gusto dejen sus ****review. **

**Cdbpq**


	2. traicionados

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer y la historia es de mi propiedad así que no admito que sea publicada en cualquier otro sitio. En cualquier caso si la ven publicada en otra web les rogaría que me avisen.

**Emmett POV**

Estaba a punto de meterme a la ducha cuando me percate de que el olor de Rose ya no se sentía en la habitación, de hecho se sentía desde el piso de abajo. ¡Maldición Rosalie me había engañado!, pero esto no se quedaría así cobraría venganza, yo también tenía derecho a un poco de sangre no es justo. ¡Soy su osito no puede hacerme eso!.

Rompí la puerta del baño con brusquedad, Rose me mataría pero todo valía la pena con tal de obtener mi venganza y ese maravilloso liquido carmesí. Baje a toda velocidad las escaleras, ahora no solo sentía el olor de Rose si no que también de Alice y Bella, eso era raro ¿qué harían las tres abajo?.

**Jasper POV**

Me sentía herido, Alice me había encerrado en su armario como a un animal y todo por ese delicioso, exquisito, suculento, irresistible e inigualable liquido, ¡oh, genial pensar en eso ahora!, necesitaba vengarme Alice no debió hacerme eso, me cambio por un poco de sangre, bueno en realidad no era poco. pero aun así yo soy mil veces mejor que la sangre, iba a bajar a decirle como me sentía a mi esposa, el deseo de todos en la casa solo me desesperaba.

Necesitaba salir ya del closet, el olor de la ropa de Alice me estaba sofocando. Oh esperen, ¡¿el tacón se movió?. Uchh. Alice iba a matarme pero no me quedaba de otra, tendría que romper la puerta de su preciado armario, después de todo ella se lo busco. Lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas y todo el mueble se vino abajo dejando toda la ropa desparramada en el suelo, baje a velocidad vampírica y en el piso inferior estaban las luces a apagadas, pude oler a Rosalie, Alice, Bella y esperen ¿Emmett?- dije para mí mismo.

**Edward POV**

No podia creerlo Bella, mi Bella me había encerrado en un mismo cuarto junto a ese maloliente Pluto, ¡ella me hizo eso por un poco de sangre!, simplemente no podía creerlo, digo entiendo que sea neófita, es normal. pero de eso a encarcelarme junto con el lobito, ¡no, me las iba a pagar como que me llamo Edward Masen Cullen!.

Ya sanguijuela cálmate, seguro Bella ya vendrá a sacarnos- dijo Jacob recargado en la pared

No seas tonto chucho, _**mi**_ Bella esta abajo tomando sangre sin _**MI, **_que podría ser peor que eso- respondí muy histérico

Enfríate… ¡espera Bella no es la única abajo, también siento a la Barbie, al oso, a Alice, y a Jasper- expreso con arrugando la nariz

¡es cierto no me había percatado, todos están tomando sangre sin **Mi, ¡traición!. Si iban a tomar sangre al menos me hubieran esperado para el banquete. No es justo.- **pensé

Ya tranquilízate chupa sangre, estas comenzando a tensarme- ahora Jacob se movía por toda la recamara desesperado

No, no y no tengo que salir de aquí- acto seguido tire la puerta de Nessie, seguro a Bella no le hará mucha gracia, pero no importa yo también tenía derecho a degustar un poco de ese liquido. Cuando llegue abajo con el chucho detrás mío no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, Jasper marchando por toda la habitación mientras tarareaba el himno nacional, Alice y Emmett bailando Hannah montana, Rosalie cantando para que ellos bailaran y ¿Bella?, ¿Dónde esta Bella?- me voltee a velocidad vampírica. Oh no esto era aun peor _**MI BELLA**_ en sostén revoloteando su camisa al aire, cantando y bailando encima de la mesa. Definitivamente esto no está bien, podía escuchar la risa del perro detrás mío, ¡todos están borrachos!... no creía que eso fuera posible, pero si la prueba más ferviente se encontraba justo enfrente mío, mi familia y esposa borrachos haciendo locuras, divirtiendo a Pluto, pero la pregunta era ¿con que se habrán embriagado!.

**Hola de nuevo!... aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de mi historia, lamento que no lo pudiera hacer más largo, pero es que hoy es estado muy ocupada pero a partir del siguiente capítulo tratare de hacerlos mas largos. Gracias por leer. Cdbpq.**


	3. Rose y Jacob besandose

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer y la historia es de mi propiedad así que no admito que sea publicada en cualquier otro sitio. En cualquier caso si la ven publicada en otra web les rogaría que me avisen.

**Edward POV**

No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos _**MI BELLA**_ semidesnuda bailando sin música y además cantando junto con Rosalie. Solo que ella estaba encima de la mesa del comedor sin camisa revoloteándola en el aire. ¿Acaso existe algo peor que esto?, y para el colmo Pluto no deja de reírse con su risa de desquiciado mental. Vi como Bella se me acercaba tambaleando.

Eddie amor, ¿dónde estabas?, te estás perdiendo de la… ¡hip!...di... ¡hip!...versión- dijo Bella haciendo un gesto gracioso con las manos

Bella mírate estas borracha- la regañe viéndola de pies a cabeza

¿Borracha?...!hip!... ¿Quién esta borracha?- preguntó sonriendo tontamente mientras se apoyaba en una mesita cercana para no caer al suelo.

Obviamente tu Isabella Marie Cullen Swan- la señale

Edward creo que estas alucinando, yo no estoy ¡hip!...borracha…y ¿Por qué veo dos Edward?- ladeó su cabeza

Y dices que no estás ebria- recalqué

hay Edward no seas amargado, deja que la chica disfrute- ahora el chucho era el nuevo defensor de lo indefendible- la tienes todas las noches de esclava sexual, deja que se divierta- rió ante esto ultimo

Tu mejor no te metas P E R R I T O- acentué las palabras

Oye sabes que tengo razón chup…- se quejó pero no termino de hablar cuando Rosalie se abalanzo encima de él, traía una copa de la botella de sangre en una mano y con la otra abrió la boca de Jacob y lo obligo a ingerir la bebida.

¿pero…que…?- dejo su frase inconclusa ya que en menos de un segundo su ojos se abrieron como platos y comenzó a dar saltitos estilo Alice. quiero más, quiero mas- pedía juntando las manos pidiendo por favor, y los chicos sin dudar le dieron más.

Esto era increíble ahora yo era el único sobrio, entonces lo medite un segundo.

Sí todos estaban borrachos, si todos bebieron la bebida, si Spiderman me estaba saludando desde la ventana. Esperen, ¿el hombre Araña esta saludándome desde la ventana?, que raro. Pero en fin ese no es el punto, aunque creo que el siendo el hombre araña y Emmett siendo el hombre mono harían un buen dúo dinámico. Pero continuando en lo que me quede. Entonces la botella de sangre era la causante de todo… no era sangre si no vino. _**Nota mental. Los vampiros también podemos alcoholizarnos al punto de la estupidez total.**_

¡Jasper, todo, todo!- decían todos incluido el lobito formando un círculo alrededor de Jasper quien bebía una copa del vino como si fuera agua para un humano.

¡vamos Eddie, únete a la diversión!- Emmett corría hacia mi aplaudiendo, lo cual hacia retumbar la casa.

No gracias, no quiero hacer el ridículo-contesté

Oh vamos Ed, yo se que Q U I E R E S- separo cada silaba alargando la palabra.

¡no!- alegué

Por fa… di que si- hizo un puchero estilo Alice, esa duende debe dejar de enseñarles a hacer esas cosas a todos, aunque he de admitir que en Emmett ese gesto en lugar de conmovedor se veía ridículo. De pronto sentí a alguien pequeño abalanzarse sobre mi por su tamaño supe inmediatamente que era Alice. Pero lo que no vi venir es que en sus manos traía otra copa de vino la cual no dudo en derramar dentro de mi boca. No puedo negar que el sabor era exquisito me atrevería a compararlo con la sangre humana o tal vez solo tal vez era mejor, instintivamente pedí mas y en dos segundos ya tenía otra copa en mi poder. sin meditarlo dos veces como haría en otra ocasión lo lleve directo a mis labios y lo bebí como si se fuera a acabar el mundo.

De repente me sentí todo mareado como si en cualquier momento fuera a perder el equilibrio y en menos de dos segundos necesitaba saltar, correr, cantar, bailar o lo que sea solo para crear adrenalina. De la nada se escucho un gran ¡Crash! El cual venía desde la cocina, todos corrimos en esa dirección, mire a mí alrededor y no encontré por ningún lado a Rosalie y a Jacob, oh no, esto esta mal, muy mal- pensé para mí.

Al llegar no podía creerlo, era irreal, tenía que serlo. Una de dos o estaba alucinando o me había vuelto loco, esto era imposible más que imposible era inconcebible. Rosalie y Jacob encima de la mesa de la cocina uno arriba del otro besándose y toqueteándose apasionadamente, asco, asco, asco, quería vomitar pero como eso no era posible en mi mundo solo fruncí el entrecejo. En la habitación Emmett hizo su aparición quien al ver la escena grito entre sollozos

¡Rosalie Lilian Hale cómo pudiste traicionarme de esa manera tan vil, yo soy más sexy que ese intento de Pluto!- de pronto Emmett comenzó a soltar ¿lágrimas?, no, esto cada vez se estaba poniendo más loco. Yo que creí que los vampiros no lloraban. _**Otra nota mental, recordar que los inmortales borrachos si lloran.**_

Emmett salió corriendo a velocidad vampírica hacia la sala y se tiro en el sofá, lo cual casi provoca su rompimiento. Oculto su cabeza en un cojín y continuo sollozando y ¿llorando?. Rosalie y Jacob por su parte seguían en lo suyo como si no nos escucharan entonces me moleste y grite.

¡Rosalie, Jacob tenganse po 'di rispetto per se stessi e andare da qualche altra parte per dare i loro spettacoli.!- esperen un momento, hable en... italiano?. No esto cada vez esta peor. no se como pero al parecer lo único que Rose y el chucho entendian era el italiano ya que ni bien termine de hablar ambos corrieron sin parar de besarse hacia la habitacion de Rose muy lujuriosos y encima pararon delante de Emmett sin importales su presencia y el pobre al verlos emitio un fuerte chillido y continuo llorando, Emm ya estaba empapado de tanto llorar como un buen borracho lo haria para ahogar sus penas. Definitivamente esto cada vez esta mas ridiculo.

**Hola!... aquí les dejo el capitulo tres de mi fic… espero que le haya gustado.**

_**Nota de autor.**__** Lo que Edward dijo en italiano en español significa.**_

'_**Rosalie, Jacob ténganse algo de respeto hacia ustedes **__**mismos y**__**vayan a otro lado a dar sus espectáculos'.**_

**Pobre Emmett snif snif snif. ****Y que Bella tan atrevida y tan calladita que parecia. Jajaja. Compadezco a Edward cada segundo que pasa lo vuelven más loco y encima de todo ahora habla italiano. jajaja**

**Si quieren que siga la historia déjenme un review**

**Cdbpq. Gracias por leer. Se cuidan, hasta la próxima.**


	4. la cancion para Jasper y la venganza

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer y la historia es de mi propiedad así que no admito que sea publicada en cualquier otro sitio. En cualquier caso si la ven publicada en otra web les rogaría que me avisen.

**Emmett POV**

Estaba llorando tendido en el sofá, había entrado en shock, _**mi mujer**_ mía mía, mía, y de nadie más porque es mía, en todo sentido, y la prueba está en todas la veces que la hice **MIA. **para mi y todo los presentes era inconcebible lo que ocurría **MI ROSE, toqueteándose con ese cucho maloliente **y lo peor de todo es que ese perro ni siquiera la tocaba como yo hasta parece niño virgen, ¿esperen, N I Ñ O+V I R G E N+J A C O B=Jacob es virgen, si Jake es virgen porque además de que salta a simple vista, no hay manera de que lo haya hecho con Ness pues todavía es una bebé literalmente. Entonces eso significa que puede que en este mismo momento Rose esta _desflorando al pequeño Jake _no, no y no debo impedirlo- me sequé las lágrimas y me dirigí hacia las escaleras pero cuando estaba a punto de poner un pie en un escalón en toda la sala se escucho la voz de Bella quien hablaba por un micrófono y decía- ´ ATENCION, VOY A CANTAR UNA CANCION PARA MI RUBIO CUÑADO JASPER´- dijo con voz típica de ebrio, agitó la mano, inmediatamente todos nos dimos la vuelta y hasta puedo jurar que Jazz estaba sonrojado.

Gracias por su atención, hoy dama, caballeros y Emmett- un momento que quiso decir con y Emmett- voy a cantar una canción para Jazz mi lindo y rubio cuñado- concluyó su discurso ahora estaba parada en la mesa principal de la sala con un micrófono y unos grandes parlantes,- la canción se llama Barbie Girl y esto va para ti Jazz- comenzó

Hi Barbie

Hi Ken

Do you wanna go for a ride?

Sure Ken

Jump In...

(coro)

I´m a barbie girl, in a barbie world

Life in plastic, it´s fantastic.

you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.

Imagination, that is your creation.

Come on Barbie, let´s go party!

(coro)

I´m a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world,

Dress me up, make it tight, I´m your darling.

You are my doll, rock´n´roll, feel the glamouring thing,

kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky.

You can touch, you can play, if you say "I´m always yours"

uu-oohuh..

_**Mientras cantaba Bella se acercaba peligrosamente a Jasper pero Alice la apartaba con la mano y Edward fulminaba a su esposa con la Mirada.**_

(coro)

Come on Barbie, let´s go party!

(4 times)

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please,

I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees.

Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again,

hit the town, fool around, let´s go party

You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I´m always yours"

You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I´m always yours"

Come on Barbie, let´s go party!

(4 times)

(2x Coro)

Come on Barbie, let´s go party!

(4 times)

Oh, I´m having so much fun!

Well Barbie, we just getting started.

Oh, I love you Ken

Cuando terminó su presentación se sentó en las piernas de Jasper inmediatamente después Alice la corrió y Edward comenzó a gritar en italiano, al parecer aun no lograba hablar normal.

Isabella Cullen Swan chi diavolo ti credi di fare e tutto ciò che fai di fronte a me. traditore!- exclamó y en eso aparecieron Rose y Jacob. Rose traía todo el cabello enmarañado y de ropa solamente la camisa que jacob usaba, en cambio el solo tenia puesto sus boxers. Ahora si ya no aguante y me largue a sollozar o mas bien a llorar nuevamente, solo que en esta ocasion me abalanze contra el sucio lobo.

Isabella Cullen en el resto de tu existencia vampírica no te le vuelvas a acercar a MI Jazz si no quieres tener que acompañarme los próximos 1000 años de comprar sin excusas- grito molesta Alice con su mano en sus caderas.

Alice nooooo todo menos eso- rogó Bella de rodillas con las manos juntas

no Bella tu sola te lo buscaste- manifestó Alice

Yo por mi parte estaba a punto de golpear a Jacob cuando él hizo un comentario que me lleno de rabia, ira y ganas de pegarle en la cara.

Oye oso no me habías dicho que Rose estaba taaaaan buena- comentó alargando la letra a. No lo soporte más y lo golpee con todas mi fuerzas en la cara no le hice gran daño pero si lo aturdí.

Lo sé, lo compruebo cada noche cuando hacemos el amor salvajemente- sonreí con suficiencia.

**Qué tal? Bueno, malo, pésimo. Ya saben dejen review si quieren que continúe la historia.**

_**Lo que Edward dijo en italiano en español significa.**_

_**Isabella Cullen Swan que diablos crees que estás haciendo y sobre todo porque lo haces delante mío. Traicionera!**_

**La canción es Barbie Girl de Aqua.**

**Gracias por leer! Hasta la próxima.**


	5. la cancion de emmett y jacob

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer y la historia es de mi propiedad así que no admito que sea publicada en cualquier otro sitio. En cualquier caso si la ven publicada en otra web les rogaría que me avisen.

**Edward POV**

Non potevo credere a quello che ho visto mia moglie cantare Jasper, e ancora ha detto che era carino ... no, no, no ... questo è BAD, BAD ... Jasper non era buono, ma io ... e soprattutto la sua voce era terribile e aggiungendo il fatto che egli era EBRI, dico io, mia moglie ed io l'amo, l'adoro e amarla ancora di più e tutti i ... ma che è stato ad ascoltare per tre minuti o più vera tortura era un greco, ma con le orecchie superdesarrolados abbiamo vampiri ... dio è meglio che mai mi capita di lavorare con la mia bella moglie come cantante ... Nessie, perché sta morendo di fame (e lo dico Nessie perché è colui che mangia cibo umano, dopo tutto non abbiamo bisogno di soldi per alimntarnos, totale, cervi e gli animali sono ovunque, anche se potrei abituarmi a prendere solo il sangue di Renesmee per risparmiare denaro in modo che il supermercato ogni giorno, come il Cucho mangiare per dieci, e con esso che egli trascorre l'intera giornata e mangiare puzza la casa come tre elefanti. solo bisogno di acquistare un giorno in cui non si mangia impianti di Esme). E per finire non posso parlare italiano, siamo tutti ubriachi e sto guardando tre Alice? ... e aspettare un momento Rosalie e Jacon sono mezza nuda ... no, no no. Questo è sbagliato, molto sbagliato.

**TRADUCCION**:

No podía creer lo que veía MI esposa le canto a Jasper, y todavía dijo que era lindo...no, no, no... esto está MAL, MUY MAL... ni que Jasper estuviera mas bueno que yo... y encima de todo su voz era pésima y a eso sumándole el hecho de que estaba ebria, digo, es mi esposa y la amo, la adoro, y la amo todavía mas y todo... pero de eso a escucharla durante tres minutos o mas era una verdadera tortura griega, y más teniendo los oídos súper desarrollados que tenemos los vampiros... dios mejor que nunca se me ocurra poner a trabajar a mi linda esposa como cantante... porque Nessie se muere de hambre (y digo Nessie porque ella es la única que come comida humana, después de todo nosotros no necesitamos dinero para alimentarnos, total, ciervos y animales hay en todas partes, aunque yo podía acostumbrar a Renesmee a tomar solo sangre, para así ahorrarnos el dinero del supermercado diariamente, ya que el Cucho come por diez, y con eso de que se la pasa todo el santo día apestando la casa y comiendo como tres elefantes. Solo falta que un día cuando no compremos comida se coma las plantas de Esme). Y para el colmo no puedo dejar de hablar en italiano, todos estamos alcoholizados y ¿estoy viendo tres Alice?... y esperen un momento Rosalie y Jacob están semidesnudos... no, no, no. Esto está mal, muy mal.

**Alice POV**

Quería matar a Isabella Marie Cullen Swan, como se atrevía si quiera a insinuársele a MI jazz, no es justo yo nunca anduve de fácil con Edward, no es justo, no es justo, no es justo… ¿y ya dije que no era justo? … y para el colmo Emmett y Jacob se estaban agarrando a golpes al otro de la sala de estar… ¿Cómo era posible que un poquito de sangre nos hubiera vuelto uno borrachos?, al menos yo no había perdido la compostura. Yo siempre _tan santa_… como me amo, me amo, me amo, me amo…-empecé a canturrear felizmente- están seguros de que Rose es la más bonita de las vampiras?, porque a mí se me hace que se equivocaron, y la más bonita, hermosa, perfecta, con gracia, fina, hermosa, linda, preciosa, única, bellísima, ¿ya dije bella?, ni Rosalie, ni mucho Bella se comparaban con mi belleza… porque me amo, me amo, me amo, me amo, ¿ya dije que me amo?, ahora entiendo a Jasper, ¿cómo no enamorarse de mí?, si yo fuera hombre me hubiera enamorado de mi misma… y es que soy tan bonita, hermosa, perfecta, con gracia, fina, hermosa, linda, preciosa, única, bellísima.

¡Solo Alice! –gritó Edward. (nota: solo, en italiano significa basta )

¡Pero Edward es que soy tan hermosa que no me puedo resistir! –alegué, de pronto me vi reflejada en el enorme espejo de la sala de estar y me mande un beso aéreo a mi misma… ¡y es que soy tan hermosa, que parece increíble, incluso parecía injusto que existiera un ser tan bello como yo!

**Jasper POV**

Estaba algo desconcertado por la actitud de bella para conmigo al cantarme esa canción, que por cierto canto ¡HORRIBLE!, definitivamente la chica no tiene voz… quería ir a disculparme con Alice…aunque yo no tenía la culpa en lo absoluto… pero ella parecía muy ocupada besando su propio reflejo en el espejo. Así que me decidí por ir a parar la pelea de Emmett y Jacob, me tambalee un par de veces pero al fin llegué hasta ellos.

¡chicos no pueden seguir peleando…hip…se…hip! –dije algo mareado.

¡Pero no es mi culpa Jasper el se acostó con MI esposa!- expresó lloriqueando Emmett

¡Pero tampoco es mi culpa, Rosalie estaba tan buena que no pude resistirme, después soy un adolecente con las hormonas alborotadas! – manifestó Jacob elevando las manos al aire.

Bueno entonces solo hay una manera de parar esto aquí… -deje la frase inconclusa para generar suspenso.

¡¿cuál? – preguntaron los dos impacientes.

Con una canción…

¿con una canción? –inquirieron los dos

Si con una canción, y así Rose decide con quien se los dos se quiere…hip…acostar.

¡oye! –gritó Rosalie desde el otro lado de la sala.

A mi parece bien- acordaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Muy bien entonces les doy diez para preparase…. Desde ¡ya! –miré la hora y comencé a contar. Luego de diez minutos aparecieron los dos vestidos de mariachis… ¿esperen un minuto, de mariachis?, de donde sacaron ellos un traje de mariachi…oh no, _de nuevo_ se lo robaron a los maniquís que están en la puerta de la vecina que vive aquí a diez minutos de distancia… ya ni modo… que empiece el show… ¡Muy bien atención todos!- exclamé llamando la atención de todos los presentes.- Emmett y Jacob pelearan en un duelo de canto por saber quién será el próximo que se acueste con Rose. –entonces escuche a mi hermana gemela falsa murmurar algo inteligible- empieza tu Jacob. –le di el micrófono y él lo acepto sin más subiendo algo antes era el escenario de Bella

Muy bien esta canción es para ti Rosalie, y como todos aquí sabemos que tu querrás volver a acostarte conmigo, no se para que estamos haciendo esto, pero si así te vuelves tu a acostar conmigo más rápido… que empiece el show. –concluyo su discurso Jacob. Y vaya que se veía raro vestido de mariachi. Quien se lo imaginaria él y Rose se odiaban a muerte y ahora el perro le dedicaba una canción a mi hermana. Ahora empezaba a cantar con voz de borracho.

_**Jacob:**_  
>Rose que me has hecho Rose<br>mis manos solo son para ti,  
>no puedo yo dejar de mirarte<br>mejor pon tus ojos en mí.  
>Aquí mi amigo ya está muy visto<br>ahora me toca a mí. _**–dijo señalando a Emmett.**_  
>Al fin de cuentas esta feito<br>y tu que mereces mi amorcito.

_**Cuando termino de decir eso Emmett molesto tomo el otro micrófono y interrumpió la canción continuándola el.**__  
><em>_**  
>Emmett:<strong>_  
>Que pena da desilusionarte,<br>pero Rosalie es para mí,  
>es la más bonita d todas<br>y nunca s fijaría en ti. _**–le sacó la lengua a Jacob. Mientras Rose miraba atenta a Emmett, diría que con ojos de amor, a diferencia de Jacob, con desviaba la mirada y hacía gestos supongo que de asco…**_  
>amigo da la vuelta y vete<br>no quisiera verte sufrir,

Rose que me has dado Rose  
>mira, te quiero yo a ti.<p>

**Jacob**: Rose que me has dado Rose  
><strong>Emmett<strong>: Rose que me has dado tu a mi  
><strong>Jacob<strong>: Mis ojos solo quieren mirarte  
><strong>Emmett<strong>: Pero ella solo me mira a mí. _**-ahora Emmett se señalaba a el mismo con el dedo pulgar y fulminaba con la mirada a Jacob, y le lanzaba un beso a Rosalie, al que ella recibió con un mirada embobada.  
><strong>_**Jacob**: si solo tú me dieras un beso  
><strong>Emmett<strong>: si yo pudiera volver a tenerte a ti

**Jacob y ****Emmett**:  
>Te veo y no puedo entenderlo,<br>como poder vivir sin tu escultural cuerpo,  
>Rose que me has dado Rose<br>Rose te quiero Rose  
>te quiero Rose…<p>

_**Cuando al fin terminaron de cantar Rosalie se le abalanzo a Emmett y lo beso con demasiado pasión diría yo… dejando a Jacob con la boca abierta.**_

Lo siento osito, no quería lastimarte, ¿me perdonas? –preguntó Rosalie haciendo un puchero.

Claro que si nena.- comenzaron a seguir besándose

Eh, Rose, ¿qué tal si vamos a un lugar más privado? –pidió Emmett

Por supuesto osito. –contestó ella. Y subieron a su habitación… luego de un rato se empezaron a escuchar ruidos extraños y algunas cosas que prefiero guardar en mi mente… Jacob todavía seguía con la boca abierta parado en el escenario, debería de haberle tomado una foto cantándole a Rosalie, pues es algo memorable. Muy bien ahora que ya había solucionado el problema de Rose y Emmett, me tocaba solucionar el mío y de Alice.

_**Hola!**_** A todos, lo siento por ausentarme tanto, pero es que tengo varios motivos… entre ellos que viaje a Chile, mi país natal a recoger algunas cosas… también porque ahora empezaron las clases en mi nueva escuela, y porque perdí el cargador de mi laptop y no pude encenderla en mucho tiempo. Pero ahora ya todo está en orden y subiera capítulos constantemente.**

**Gracias por leer! Y no se perdían el siguiente capítulo en donde ocurre la reconciliación de Jazz y Alice, y por cierto que vanidosa que esta Alice…jajajjajajjajja… en fin subiera el siguiente capítulo lo más pronto que pueda entre hoy y mañana… no se preocupen, no las abandonare… las quiere… **

**Cdbpq**

_**ACLARACIONES**__:_

**La canción que cantan Emmett y Jacob, la escribí yo especialmente para este capítulo, ¡así que no al plagio****!, se llama… Rose que me has dado tu a mi… espero que les haya gustado, y díganme si quieren que haga una para Alice y Jasper y Edward y bella. **

**Por cierto la traducción de Edward en esta ocasión la puse justo debajo de lo que dijo.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima… dejen sus review…XD **


End file.
